DR (broadcaster)
DR (from the earlier Danmarks Radio, which was the organization's name until 1996) – officially rendered into English as the''Danish Broadcasting Corporation''[1] – is Denmark's national broadcasting corporation. Founded in 1925 as a public-service organization, it is today Denmark's oldest and largest electronic media enterprise. The then Danmarks Radio was one of the 23 broadcasting organizations which founded the European Broadcasting Union in 1950. DR is funded by the levying of a broadcast receiving licence fee, payable in Denmark by all owners of radios, television sets, and, in recent years, computers and other devices capable of receiving DR's video content, whether or not they use DR's services. DR operates four nationwide FM radio stations,[2] (note that P1 and P2 now share one FM network)[3] as well as a total of nine DAB channels[4] (including the 4 on FM). All stations can be listened to on the web and via mobile radio. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DR_(broadcaster)# hide *1 History *2 Rosenkjaer Prize *3 Services **3.1 Radio **3.2 Television *4 Ensuring non-biased reporting *5 Board of Directors *6 Relocation of DR and funding crisis *7 Licence *8 Danish TV broadcasting hours (DR1) *9 See also *10 References *11 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=1 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Danmarks_Radio.svgOld logo of DR used until 2013, still used as secondary logo. DR was founded on 1 April 1925 under the name of Radioordningen, changed to Statsradiofonien in 1926, and Danmarks Radio in 1959.[5] The abbreviated form DR has been used in official documents since 2000.[6] During the German occupation of Denmark in World War II, radio broadcasts were censored — under particularly harsh conditions from August 1943 — leading many Danes to turn to Danish-language broadcasts from the BBC or the illegal press,[7] as well as Swedish radio in 1944–1945.[5] Statsradiofonien's second radio station, Program 2 (P2), was added in 1951, followed by P3 in 1963. Experimental television broadcasts started in 1949, with regular programming from 1951 and daily programmes from 1954.[5] Color television test broadcasts were started in March 1967, with the first large-scale color broadcasting occurring for the 1968 Winter Olympics in Grenoble, France.[8] Danmarks Radio officially ended "test" transmissions of color television on April 1, 1970, although it wasn't until 1978 that their last black-and-white television program (TV Avisen) switched to color.[8] Danmarks Radio's monopoly on national television lasted until 1988, when TV 2 started broadcasting. DR added a second television channel, DR2, in August 1996.[9] On 7 June 2007, DR added an all-day news channel, DR Update. At the Danish changeover to over-the-air digital signals on 1 November 2009, DR added three new channels to their lineup[10] *DR K, an intercultural, documentary and "odd-film" channel. *DR HD, HD-transmissions, once a week co-broadcasts "film of the week" with DR1. *DR Ramasjang, a children's channel. In 2013, DR introduced a new logo in which the words "DR" is featured in a white sans-serif font on a black background. This is however used only on some of DR's radio and television stations such as the radio station DR P3 as well as the newly introduced TV channels DR3 (launched January 28, 2013 and replaced DR HD) andDR Ultra (launched March 4, 2013 and replaced DR Update). Today all six channels are broadcast terrestrially via the digital DVB-T system with encoded MPEG4 compression. Overspill to northern Germany and south-western Sweden occur. Rosenkjaer Prizehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=2 edit Since 1963, DR had awarded the Rosenkjær Prize (Danish Radio "lectures prize") to a prominent scientist or cultural figure who has shown the ability to make a difficult subject available to the public in lecture form. The prizewinner commits to hold a number of radio lectures. The prize is named after Jens Rosenkjær (1883-1976), Head of State Broadcasting 1937-53. The price is (2008) of DKK 25,000, as of 2009 raised to DKK 40,000 [11] Serviceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=3 edit Radiohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: DR Radiohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DR_P4_regions.pngMap showing P4's 11 regions.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Danmarks_Radio.JPGDanmarks Radio on Bornholm, in Rønne. DR operates four national radio channels, broadcast on FM, as well as DAB and web radio. In 2011 DR began to relaunch all their radio stations. As of August 2011 DR has 10 channels, 1 only on FM (Regional radio P4) 3 on both FM and DAB and 6 on DAB. All radio stations can be listened to on DR web radio: *'DR P1' – "Thought-provoking radio": factual programming, reports, discussion and debate on public affairs, society and the community, plus in-depth news. *'DR P2' – "Music and cultural radio": classical music, opera, jazz, radio drama, and coverage of other artistic performances and events. *'DR P3' – Hit radio, with popular entertainment shows and hourly three-minute news bulletins. P3 also covers major sporting events. *'DR P4' – DR's most popular radio channel: a "modern public service station" broadcast in 11 regional versions, mixing popular music with national and local news. P4 also provides a Traffic Message Channel service of travel news. It is broadcast on FM and web radio, while only a national version, P4 Danmark, is broadcast on DAB. *'DR P5' – Focuses on older music from the 1950s and 1960s mixed in with some newer music on DAB. *'DR P6 Beat' – In depth focus on underground and popular music scene on DAB *'DR P7 Mix' – Popular hits along with extended marathons related to particular themes on DAB *'DR P8 Jazz' – on DAB *'DR Ramasjang' – on DAB. Aimed for kids, the channel have also aired on television. *'DR Mama' – on DAB. Aimed for teens. The first trials of DAB were carried out in 1995,[12] with eight channels officially launching in October 2002.[13] The DAB lineup has changed over the years, and as of August 2011, DR broadcasts 7 different DAB channels, including the four channels also broadcast on FM.[14] Televisionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: DR TV DR was Denmark's first television channel. It began broadcasting on 2 October 1951. Since the introduction of DR2 on 30 August 1996 it has been known as DR1[15]DR2 is the third national subscription-free TV channel in Denmark (it followed the establishment of TV 2 and its sister channel)[citation needed]. It was known in its earliest years as den hemmelige kanal ("the secret channel") because it could not be seen nationwide at its launch — a situation much ridiculed by its competitors[citation needed]. Its early programme content was also fairly narrow[citation needed]. In recent times, however, it has become one of the strongest brands in Danish television and on several occasions gained more viewers than TV 3[citation needed]. DR2's traditional specialisms are cultural programmes, satirical comedy, in-depth news programmes, documentaries, and a weekly temalørdag (Theme Saturday) strand examining diverse aspects of one chosen subject in a series of linked programmes[citation needed]. DR operates a dedicated news channel, DR Update, from June 2007.[13] On 1 November 2009, DR launched three new channels:[16] *DR Ramasjang – a children's channel that will air programming targeted 3 to 10 year olds from 6am to 8pm. *DR K – a culture and history channel that will span across several topics, e.g. "art, culture, history, music, design, architecture, fashion". It will only air from 4pm to 12am. *DR HD – Denmark's first free-to-air high-definition channel that will air successful shows from the other DR-channels in true HD only, no upscaling. The 1st of January, DR HD was renamed to DR3, and was no longer HD only. DR provides live streaming of DR1, DR2, DR Ramasjang, DR HD, DR K and DR Update, as well as on-demand streaming of many individual programmes, to internet users in Denmark.[17] DR has been the host of the Eurovision Song Contest in 1964, 2001 and 2014. Ensuring non-biased reportinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=6 edit The Danish People's Party, a nationalistic political party, has criticized DR for being biased against the party in its political news coverage, attributing this partly to the party-political nature of appointments to the DR Board of Directors[citation needed]. In response, DR set up a "watchdog committee" intended to detect and report upon any anti-party bias[citation needed]. This criticism is only part of a decade-long constant opposition to alleged left-wing bias at DR. Very important was Aktive Lyttere og Seere, a watchdog group started in 1976 by the politician Erhard Jacobsen, who enjoyed a high level of public support. Erhard Jacobsen was at that time a member of Centrum-Demokraterne, a party he founded himself three years earlier. The first large-scale scientific content analysis of political news coverage on DR published by the Centre for Journalism at the University of Southern Denmark, studying election news coverage in the years 1994-2007, did not document any persistent political bias, neither to the left nor to the right.[18] Rather, news coverage of political actors and parties is largely similar to the news coverage on DR's competitor TV 2. The study concludes that political news coverage on both broadcasters was guided by journalistic professional criteria of newsworthiness of political actors and political issues, not partisan considerations. In 2008 Mikael Rothstein, author and professor of religious history at the University of Copenhagen, was highly critical of DR when it issued a policy favoring Christian values, since he felt that Muslims would feel excluded.[19][20] Board of Directorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=7 edit The Board of Directors of DR comprises eleven members appointed for a four-year period. Three members, including the Chairman, are appointed by the Minister of Culture, six by Parliament, while the employees of DR elect two members. The Board has overall responsibility for DR programs and for the hiring of DRs chief executive, Director General and the remaining management positions. Relocation of DR and funding crisishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=8 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Radiohuset.jpgThe former headquarters of DR,Radiohuset on Rosenørns Allé DR has moved all its activities from the Copenhagen region, including radio, TV and the various orchestras to a brand new complex in the northern part of Ørestad, also in Copenhagen.[21][22] The new building, called DR Byen (the DR city), covers an area of approximately 133,000 m².[23] The complex, which was formally opened with a gala concert on 17 January 2009, contains a new concert building with room for more than 2,200 people, including 1,800 in the largest concert hall.[24] The concert hall also includes a large new organ by J. L. van den Heuvel Orgelbouw, which has already been completed in their workshops in Dordrecht, Netherlands.[25] The project has become much more expensive than planned, forcing DR to make drastic budget cuts.[26] In April 2007 it was announced that 300 employees would be laid off, meaning that most of the sports department would be closed down as well as most of the educational department, several programmes and the radio channel DR X.[27][28] DR would also give up its rights to the Olympic Games and attempt to sell the rights to a number of other sports events includingfootball.[29] As the major recipient of license funds, DR operates under a public service contract with the government which it was unable to fulfil in the wake of the budget crisis related to the move.[30][31][32] The budget overspends caused a major scandal which saw senior management of DR replaced, and was followed by a heated political debate over whether the service should receive additional emergency funding[citation needed]. Various measures to mitigate the impact on the public service obligations of the institution were contemplated by Parliament, and a compromise was agreed to limit the impact of the deficit. Licencehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=9 edit DR is funded primarily by means of its broadcast receiver licence, collected biannually by DR Licens.[33] Two different licences are available, the radio licence (radio only) and the media licence (all media, including radio), both collected on a per-household basis, regardless of actual use of the services. Traditionally, radio and television owners were obliged to pay the licence, though the increased availability of online streaming has led to the television licence being replaced by the media licence on 1 January 2007. The media licence is mandatory for all owners of television sets, computers with broadband Internet access or TV tuners, as well as mobile phones etc. capable of receiving video signals; the broadband criterion is set as at least 256 kbit/s.[34] In 2009 the licence has been set to 2,220 DKK (approximately GB£257) for a year per household.[35] In 2007 4.7 billion DKK (GB£544,888,793.64) was paid in licence. Statistics show that approximately 180,000 households do not pay media licence even when obligated to, and 10,000 households are paying radio licence rather than media licence.[36] A person not paying licence is called a "sortseer" or licence dodger in English[37] in DR's campaigns. Danish TV broadcasting hours (DR1)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DR_(broadcaster)&action=edit&section=10 edit *1951-1966 10 hours a week (5 programs) *1966-1982 13 hours a day (35 programs a week) *1982-1995 18 hours a day (50 programs a week) *1995-2000 21 hours a day (60 programs a week) *2000-today 24 hours a day Category:1925 introductions